kageroloid gakuen
by uzume chiyori
Summary: kenapa namanya kageroloid? Karena ada Vocaloid didalamnya. Miku dkk pindah sekolah karena Master mereka pindah rumah, menuju sebuah sekolah bernama KAGEROLOID GAKUEN, yang secara diam-diam terkenal akan muridnya yang memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan aneh. Apakah mereka dapat beradaptasi dialam yang baru? *plak*
1. prolog

Chiyo: "yeeeee! Krosoper (crossover)!" *lompat-lompat kayak orang gila*

Miku: *merinding ngeriiiiiiii (huruf i jebol)*

Chiyo: "sekarang yang bakal masuk kedalam cerita adalah Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, IA dan Mayu"

Miku dkk : "mati kita…."

Chiyo: "Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito Disclaimer"

Disclaimer : Vocaloid n kagerou project sampai kapanpun mau sampai kiamat pun tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Chii-san.

Chiyo: "Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, IA, Mayu warning"

WARNING : kemungkinan OOC, GAJE, komedi yang gagal, romance? Kayaknya ngga ada dan EYD yang selalu ngawur serta typo yang melebihi batas normal.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~~~~

"master, aku, Rin dan Len sudah memindahkan barang-barang!" teriak Miku. "master! Aku dan Luka sudah menata seluruh foto!" seru Meiko. "master, aku, dan Gakupo sudah menata seluruh kamar tidur!" jerit (baca: tari (?)) Kaito. "master, aku, IA dan Gumi sudah menata ruang tamu dan dapur!" kata Mayu. Ya, para Vocaloid sedang menata ruangan dirumah mereka yang baru, walaupun kesannya mereka seperti diperbudak oleh master mereka *dibunuh oleh master yang tidak diketahui siapa*

"iya, sekarang kita tinggal menempatkan barang yang tak dipakai digudang" jawab master yang tidak diketahui namanya karena author males bikin siapa master-nya. skip sampai mereka selesai menaruh barang-barang digudang karena author males nulis dan ngga ad aide buat panjangin nih chapter. "oh, iya master, sebenarnya kenapa kita harus pindah kesini?" Tanya Luka mewakili teman-temannya untuk bertanya pertanyaann itu. "kata dokter, kesehatan kalian yang kini mulai menurun menyebabkan kalian mudah kelelahan, oleh karena itu, kita pindah kesini untuk meningkatkan kesehatan kalian" jawab master dengan polos dan muka **WATADOS**. "jadi kita tinggal disini hanya sementara?" Tanya Len yang merasa sia-sia karena sudah memindahkan seluruh barang dari mansion mereka yang berada ditengah kota menuju pinggiran kota yang ditambah dengan bekgraun berapi-api seperti dineraka (?) *tampared* "tentu saja tidak, disini kita tidak akan menginap tapi menetap" jawab master yang sedang mencoba untuk meredam amarah si alien pisang *plak* ralat: untuk meredam amarah Len. Len yang mendengarnya tentu saja lega, karena usahanya untuk memindahkan barang mulai dari sofa, tempat tidur, lemari, gerobak(?) kandang ayam (?) dan barang lain tidak sia-sia.

"jadi, master, kita bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Gumi. "oowhh… kalau itu, kalian akan bersekolah di KAGEROLOID GAKUEN, kemarin aku sudah berbicara dengan wakil kepala sekolahnya dan kalian akan bersekolah disana mulai besok" jawab master. "kenapa wakil kepala sekolahnya?" kata IA. "itu karena kepala sekolahnya adalah seorang MEDUSA jadi yang boleh bertatapan dengannya hanyalah wakilnya, sekretaris dan salah satu muridnya" jawab master dengan muka polos yang tidak memberikan kesan kehawatiran, sementara para Vocaloid? Mereka sudah merinding ngeri. "sudah, lebih baik kalian istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru besok, lagipula….. kalian juga terlihat kelelahan" kata master dengan santainya. "I-I-IYA MA-MASTER" sahut para Vocaloid yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar.

Keesokan harinya~~~~

"selamat pagi!" bagaimana tidur kalian ?" Tanya master dengan muka yang berseri dipagi hari. "nyenyak master!" jawab seluruh Vocaloid dengan muka berseri (juga). Setelah sarapan master yang tak diketahui identitasnya mengantar mereka menuju KAGEROLOID GAKUEN.

Upacara pengibara- ralat: upacara penerimaan murid baru

"WAAHHH! Ini pasti sekolah elit! Jumlah muridnya saja tak sampai 20!" (dikit amat!) seru Mayu. " hey, lihat! Aku menemukan orang yang SHOTA sepertiku" kata Len sambil menunjuk lelaki SHOTA berambut coklat, kaos biru dan berompi putih. "aku juga menemukan seorang LOLI" kata Rin sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat dua rendah (karena author ngga tau istilahnya, author nulis keterangannya aja deh *plak*) berbaju tangan panjang hitam, dan rok pink yang sedang menggendong kucing (emang boleh gendong kucing saat upacara?), YAK DAN KUCING LOMPAT KEJALAN RAYA! DAN GADIS ITU MENGIKUTINYA! DA-*disumpel kucing(?)* (reader: "INI BUKAN KAGEROU DAYS! CHIYORI WA BAKA!") ralat: yang sedang menggendong kucing.

Tanpa disadari mobil mereka telah berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar. satu persatu dari mereka turun dari mobil. Miku dan kawan kawan berjalan menuju barisan yang diisi oleh 11 orang murid. ( Shintaro, Ayano, Seto, Mary, Hibiya, Hiyori, Momo, Kano, Kido, Haruka dan Takane) karena Vocaloid yang pindah kesekolah itu berjumlah 10 orang, mereka membuat barisan baru. ( rider (reader) : "I don't CARE!") kita skip upacaranya karena author gaje ini males nulis *gaploked by reader*

Para Vocaloid pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang masih belum diketahui. "permisi! Aku mendapat titipan dari kepala sekolah untuk memberikan kertas ini pada kalian" kata seorang wanita berambut putih kayak nenek-nenek, rambutnya panjang, dan mata yang memiliki warna semerah darah (crimson) dan memberikan kertas tersebut pada Meiko. " sepertinya ini daftar kelas" kata Meiko sambil membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

* * *

DAFTAR KELAS:

KELAS 1

Wali kelas: Tateyama Ayaka

Kido Tsubomi

Kano Shuuya

Seto Kousuke

Kozakura Mary

Amamiya Hibiya

Asahina Hiyori

Kisaragi Momo

Hatsune Miku

Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Len

MAYU

Aria

Megpoid Gumi

KELAS 2

Wali kelas: Tsukihiko

Kisaragi Shintaro

Tateyama Ayano

Sakine Meiko

Shion Kaito

KELAS 3

Wali kelas: Tateyama Kenjirou

Enomoto Takane

Kokonose Haruka

Kamui Gakupo

Megurine Luka

* * *

"wah, wah, ternyata kelas kita berbeda ya…. Sayang sekali, padahal, kalau 1 kelas pasti akan seru" keluh Luka dengan muka kecewa. " daripada kita terlambat lebih baik kita masuk kelas saja" kata Gakupo, mengingat akan hal itu mereka melirik jam… jam 08.15… hening…

Loading 0%

10%

35%

67%

83%

97%

100%

"AAAHHHH! KITA TERLAMBAT" seru (baca: jerit) mereka. Lalu mereka semua langsung lari (baca: ngibrit) menuju kelas masing masing.

*the end of chapter 1, the new school*

* * *

Chiyo: "seru ngga?"

Krik krik krik

Chiyo: "ternyata mereka menghilang…" *pundung diujung kagerou* kenapa kagerou? Karena pojokan sudah terlalu menstrim *tampared*

Chiyo: "sebelum aku melanjutkan pundung bersama (?) tolong reviewnya! Kalo ngga…. Cerita ini akan hiatus….." (ngga ada yang bakal peduli WOY!)


	2. perkenalan dikelas 1

Chiyo: "yeeee! Lanjut lagi!"

Chiyo: "karena Chiyo ngga tau mau ngapain…. Yaudah… baca aja disclaimer n warningnya…"

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid hanyalah milik Crypton n Yamaha, sementara Kagerou Project milik JIN ( Shizen no Teki-P) Chiyo cuma nyewa karakternya.

WARNING: kemungkinan OOC, GAJE, komedi yang gagal, EYD yang ngawur dan TYPO betebaran dimana-mana

Dikelas 1

"_ohayou, minna_!" seru Ayaka-_sensei_, kenapa Ayaka? Karena kalau pakai nama 'Tateyama' nanti ketuker sama Kenjirou. "_ohayou! Sensei"_ sahut para murid. "_ehhhh….._ mana murid-murid barunya? Seharusnya mereka sudah ada dikelas beberapa menit yang lalu." Tanya Ayaka_-sensei_. Semua hening seketika dan sejenak (boros kata) tiba-tiba…. …. Terdengar

.

.

suara

.

.

hentakan kaki

.

.

.

.

.

yang begitu banyak dan semakin mendekat...

tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PINTU TERBANTING!

SALTO!(?)

DAN NILAI SEMPURNA UNTUK AKROBAT SANG PINTU (?) #gampared

" MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT!" teriak (baca: jerit) Miku, Rin, Len, Mayu, Gumi dan IA sambil ngos-ngosan. "_oh, ie… _kalian datang tepat waktunya, pasti kalian bingung mencari kelasnya" kata Ayaka-_sensei _(padahal kelasnya cuman ada 3) "ok! _Minna!_ Berdiri! Beri waktu bagi teman-teman kalian yang baru ini untuk perkenalan" lanjut Ayaka-_sensei._ Semua murid berdiri. Dimulailah perkenalan para Vocaloid

MIKU

"namaku Hatsune Miku! Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini tepatnya di jalan xx , mohon kerja samanya!"

"apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Ayaka-_sensei_.

" saya! Mengapa rambutnya bisa jadi sepanjang itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat dua pendek.(yang tadi gendong kucing itu lho)

"kalau tentang itu, aku memanjangkannya sejak kecil, dan tidak pernah memotongnya" jawab Miku dengan simple dan mencakup seluruhnya(?)

"baiklah, Hatsune_-san, _anda bisa duduk di pojok atau sebelahnya" kata Ayaka-_sensei_.

RIN & LEN

"namaku Kagamine Rin!" "dan aku kembarannya Len!" "mohon kerja samanya!" kata Rin yang berbarengan dengan Len / kata Len yang berbarengan dengan Rin? Terserah lah, author juga ngga ngerti. *plak*

"_sensei_! Saya ingin bertanya!" kata seorang gadis berambut oren (oranye) pendek yang diikat sebagian disebelah kanan.

"iya, apa pertanyaan mu Momo-_chan_?"Tanya Ayaka-_sensei_.

" kedua-duanya perempuan kan?" Tanya gadis itu, dengan polosnya, yang sebenarnya berniat untuk meyakinkan kalau dua-duanya adalah perempuan.

JLEB! BRAKKK!(?)

Serasa nge-JLEB di Len. "a-aku itu laki-laki tahu!" bentak Len. "maklum, diakan **SHOTA**" kata Rin sambil menekan kata shota-nya.

"pffft…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan. "Shuuya-_kun,_ tidak baik untuk menertawakan orang" kata Ayaka_-sensei_, "biar saya bereskan _sensei_" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau yang sedang memukul, menendang dan menginjak-injak lelaki yang tadi menertawakan Rin dan Len. "_arigatou _Tsubomi_-san_" kata Ayaka-_sensei. _" nah, sekarang Kagamine-_san_, kalian dipersilahkan untuk duduk" lanjut Ayaka-sensei. Rin n Len yang tadi melihat peristiwa hampir pembunuhan itu, jadi SHOCK…

MAYU

"aku Mayu, senang berkenalan….." kata Mayu dengan muka _yandere_-nya dan aura membunuh(?)-nya

Seluruh murid tiba-tiba merinding, aura disekitar kelas yang sebelumnya penuh dengan semangat kini berubah menjadi aura pembunuh(?).

"ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Ayaka-_sensei_

1 kelas hening…. 1 menit….. 5 menit…. 3 abad(?)…..

"baiklah, Mayu-_san_, silahkan duduk" kata Ayaka_-sensei_

GUMI

"perkenalkan! Namaku Megpoid Gumi!" kata Gumi dengan semangat 45 yang membara setelah revolusi kemarin (?) (reader: "WHAT TH-")

"semangat yang bagus Megpoid-_san_" kata Ayaka-_sensei_ "ada yang ingin bertanya?" lanjutnya.

"saya, kenapa rambut bagian depannya lebih panjang daripada bagian belakangnya?" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau tua yang diurai, dengan mata yang berwarna hitam legam gosong *digebukin Kido* yang tadi membereskan (menghajar) lelaki yang tadi menertawai Len

"ehh…..emm..itu …. Sebenarnya…." Kata Gumi.

FLASHBACK

"Luka-_nee_! Tolong potongin rambutku dong!" pinta Gumi. "ok! Seperti biasa kan?" Tanya Luka sambil mencari gunting untuk memotong rambut Gumi, "iya! Pasti!" sambung Gumi. Luka adalah tukang cukur *ditampar Luka* ralat: Luka adalah satu-satunya Vocaloid yang bisa motong rambut. "nah, sudah selesai!" kata Luka setelah memotong rambut, tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RIN DAN LEN LARI-LARIAN! DAN NABRAK LUKA SODARA-SODARA! DAN GUNTINGNYA TERTEKAN! DAN MENABRAK RAMBUT GUMI!(?) DAN! KEPOTONG SODARA-SODARA! secara singkat, rambut Gumi terpotong. Dan….. " EEEEHH!? RIN! LEN!" teriak Gumi yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Rin dan Len.

FLASHBACK OFF

"dan itulah yang terjadi…. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih dendam pada mereka!" kata Gumi dengan _deathglarenya_. Rin dan Len langsung merinding.

"cerita yang bagus Megpoid_-san"_ kata Ayaka_-sensei_. " silahkan duduk" lanjutnya.

IA

"nama saya Aria, senang berkenalan…." Sapa IA dengan muka datarnya, yang sesungguhnya IA sangat gugup.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Ayaka-_sensei_.

Hening...

Tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecah saat terdengar suara tonjokkan seseorang dari barisan tempat duduk, semua orang menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat gadis berambut hijau yang sedang menonjok perut lelaki bermata kucing tadi.

"kau boleh duduk Aria-_san_, _sensei_ akan berbicara dengan mereka dulu" kata Ayaka-_sensei_ sambil berjalan kearah mereka berdua, IA pun segera berjalan ketempat duduknya.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" kata Ayaka-s_ensei_ dengan aura hitam disekitarnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gadis berambut hijau tersebut menyadari keberadaan sang guru.

"ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa _se-sensei, _aku.. a-ku ha-hanya ingin mengambil barang yang jatuh, lalu mengenai pe-perutnya…." Kata gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"apakah itu benar, shuuya-_kun?"_tanya Ayaka-_sensei_.

"te-tentu! Di-dia melakukan itu dengan tidak sengaja kok _sensei_!" jawab lelaki bermata kucing tersebut. Hening... "apa kau berbohong pada _sensei_ ?" tanya Ayaka-_sensei_ untuk terakhir kalinya.

lelaki bermata kucing itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Aura hitam disekitar Ayaka-_sensei_ perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring dengan waktu. Lalu Ayaka_-sensei_ pun berjalan ke depan kelas.

"baguslah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita mulai belajar karena waktu kita terpotong dengan perkenalan….. buka buku IPA halaman 75" kata Ayaka-_sensei _sambil menuliskan beberapa rumus-rumus IPA di papan tulis.

- skip-

"baiklah _minna!_ Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat! Ingat setelah istirahat kalian langsung pergi ke ruang olahraga (author ngga tau istilahnya)" kata Ayaka-_sensei_ sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Para murid melakukan _stretching _setelah Ayaka meninggalkan kelas, kenapa? Siapa sangka, _sensei_ yang kelihatannya lembut ternyata dibalik kelembutannya ada COLTO ULTRA TIGA KALI BILAS *killed by reader* ralat: dibalik kelembutannya, dia mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan(?)

Sementara itu disisi para Vocaloid...

"Akhirnya selesai juga sesi belajarnya!" kata Mayu dengan nada mulai-semangat (?) sambil _stretching._

"ya… siapa sangka, Ayaka-_sensei_ ternyata 'begitu'" kata Rin, diikuti anggukkan dari para Vocaloid. Lalu mereka melihat murid-murid lainnya berjalan meninggalkan kelas tanpa alasan.

"apa sebaiknya kita ikut keluar?" tanya Len.

"tidak usah…. Aku tidak melihat Luka-_nee _atau pun Meiko-_nee _disana…." Jawab Rin dengan cuek dan diikuti anggukan oleh Len. Keadaan pun kembali hening.

Mekakushi Dan POV~~~

"Tsubomi, Shuuya, Kousuke, tadi aku mendengar ada keributan dari kelas kalian, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ayano.

"sebenarnya tadi Kano dihajar Kido, lagi….." jawab Seto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak pernah gatal. sementara Kano sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya "_nee,_ _danchou, _mengapa tadi kau menghajar ku?" kata Kano sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih benjol akibat dihajar Kido. "itu semua salah mu! Kalau kau begitu terus, bisa-bisa Mekakushi Dan dibubarkan oleh kepala sekolah!" Jawab Kido (baca: bentak Kido) sambil _background_ berapi-api.

"jadi itu masalahnya… harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan game-ku tadi" gumam seorang gadis yang bernama Takane dengan penuh penyesalan dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan yang lain. "eeehh? Takane! Kau sudah kembali kekelas? 'kan baru bergabung lagi!" (emangnya mermaidman dan barnacleboy?[bener ngga sih tulisan barnacleboy-nya?]) seru seorang lelaki bernama Haruka yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Takane. Keadaan hening.

"_are? Onee-chan! _Mana syal mu?" Tanya Kido.

"eehh? Tadi kan aku memakainya…" kata Ayano sambil mencari-cari dimana syalnya berada. Lalu datanglah seorang lelaki berjersey merah yang sedang memegang syal milik Ayano.

"Ayano.. memang… ceroboh….. kau…. meninggalkan syalmu…. dikelas" kata seorang lelaki yang sering author nistakan namanya menjadi Shin-hikiNEET a.k.a Shintaro yang sedang ngos-ngos-an setelah mengejar Ayano tadi.

"_gomen ne! Shintarou-kun, _aku merepotkanmu_"_ kata Ayano sambil mengambil syal yang dipegang Shintaro.

"yasudah, lebih baik kita bubar saja, daripada kita semua berdiam diri disini" kata Momo, diikuti oleh anggukkan seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan termasuk Hiyori yang padahal bukan anggota Mekakushi Dan tapi author GAJE bin GILA ini memasukkan Hiyori kedalam Mekakushi Dan dengan identitas anggota ke-10. Lalu mereka membubarkan diri menuju kelas masing-masing kecuali Haruka dan Takane yang sudah kembali kekelasnya dari tadi.

Vocaloid POV~~~~

lalu anak-anak yang tidak diketahui siapa namanya (?) kembali memasuki kelas. "hey, mereka sudah bubar" kata IA.

"mungkin hanya urusan berkas atau kunci dari beberapa ruangan disekolah ini yang mereka bicarakan tadi" kata Rin.

"mungkin…." Lanjutnya.

bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Chiyo: " perkenalan kelas 1 sudah selesai!"

Gumi: "mengapa perkenalanku jadi begini…"

Chiyo: "ya…. Karena Chiyo sedang mood bikin ni epep (ff/ fanfiction) jadi ngawur"

IA: "hey….. katakan saja seperlunya Chiyori…."

Chiyo: "baiklah….. *tarik nafas* minta sarannya ya! Chiyo minta maaf atas ke-GAJE-an dari chapter ini karena Chiyo masih newbie (baru) di fanfiction dan juga karena Chiyo lagi ngga bisa imajinasi buat humor lebih dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang numpuk" *nunjuk-nunjuk kotak bertuliskan review dibawah*


	3. perkenalan kelas 2

Chiyo: "sekarang adalah perkenalan kelas 2"

Chiyo: "Kaito, Meiko, warning and disclaimer!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ga jelas*

Kaito: warning: kemungkinan OOC, GAJE, typo, EYD ngawur, romance yang ngga tau ilang kemana (?)

Meiko: disclaimer: Vocaloid hanyalah milik Crypton n Yamaha. Kagerou project hanya milik Shizen no teki-p (jin) Chiyo hanya meminjam karakternya, namun cerita ini murni dari Uzume Chiyori

* * *

perkenalan kelas 2

Pintu kelas 2 terbuka, menunjukkan sosok berambut putih berjalan memasuki kelas. "_ohayou! Minna! Gomen ne…. sensei_ terlambat bebebrapa menit" kata lelaki tersebut. _"ohayou_! Tsukihiko-_sensei_" sambut dua murid dikelas, kenapa hanya 2? Bukan karena yang lainnya tidak masuk, tapi karena jumlah muridnya hanya 2 #tampared. "dimana murid-murid barunya?" tanyaTsukihiko-_sensei_. Hening…1 menit… 2 menit… 4 tahun (?)…

Tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

terdengar suara

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAK PINTU TERBANTING! YAK MELANTING(?)! SALTO 3 KALI(?)!

.

.

.

.

.

Dibalik pintu itu, Kaito dan Meiko sedang menenangkan diri sambil ngos-ngosan didepan pintu kelas tersebut. "MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT SAAT MASUK KELAS DI HARI PERTAMA!" kata Meiko dan Kaito bersamaan. "ah, tidak apa-apa, tapi aku sarankan besok kalian datang lebih pagi lagi" kata Tsukihiko-_sensei_. "baik _sensei_" lanjut Kaito dan Meiko. "baiklah, kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri" lanjut Tsukihiko-_sensei._ Dan perkenalan pun dimulai.

MEIKO

" aku mulai! Namaku Sakine Meiko, aku tinggal dijalan XXXX no. XX. Senang berkenalan" kata Meiko dengan nada ceria karena kebetulan Meiko OOC, karena Meiko seharusnya kelihatan dewasa, bukannya _childish. _(ok! Chiyo mulai tidak lucu)

"apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Tsukihiko-_sensei_.

Kelas hening… namun terdengar suara-suara aneh dari bagian pojok kelas dan ternyata adalah

.

.

.

.

.

Set

.

Set

.

Set

.

.

.

seta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TUNGGU DULU! Ini harusnya humor dan friendship! Kenapa jadi Horor?!

Yasudah… Chiyo ralat….

Kelas hening dan tiada 1 orang pun yang bertanya..

Meiko menatap setiap murid satu demi satu untuk mengetahui bagaimanakah wujud(?) dan ketertarikan mereka pada murid-murid baru.

Meiko melihat gadis yang menggunakan syal merah terlihat antusias, sementara murid lelaki yang satunya hanya bengong sambil mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas, entah lelaki itu buta(?), tuli(?) atau hanya tidak tertarik pada murid-murid baru. 'lelaki berambut hitam itu buta? Tuli? Atau apa sih? Masa dia tidak menghargai keberadaan murid-murid yang lain?' batin Meiko.

Setelah menunggu respon dari para murid yang tidak kunjung datang kemari(?) akhirnya Tsukihiko-_sensei_ pun menghela nafas dan memecah keheningan.

"baiklah, Sakine_-san_, kau boleh duduk" kata Tsukihiko-s_ensei_. Lalu Meiko duduk dikursi yang dipilihnya, dikarenakan jumlah murid yang kurang efisien(?)

KAITO

"namaku Shion Kaito, senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" kata Kaito dengan singkatnya.

"adakah yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Tsukihiko-_sensei_. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda/ seseorang terjatuh kelantai, hentakan kaki, berkali-kali, lalu berhenti. Tsukihiko-_sensei_ pun kembali bertanya.

"baiklah, adakah yang ingin bertanya?" Kelas hening…. tiada suara apapun kecuali kicauan burung dan gesekkan dedaunan di halaman sekolah…. Sepertinya kelas ini memang tidak tertarik dengan murid baru….

Kaito pun ikut memerhatikan para murid seperti Meiko tadi….

Kaito melihat gadis yang memakai syal merah terlihat antusias dan penasaran, namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak memiliki pertanyaan menarik untuk ditanyakan kepada Kaito atau pun Meiko. Lalu Kaito pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seorang lelaki yang sedang mengarahkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah, Kaito pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Meiko, entah lelaki itu buta, tuli atau apalah alasannya, dia tidak menghargai ataupun memerhatikan teman barunya.

Sama seperti Meiko, Tsukihiko-_sensei_ mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kau boleh duduk, Shion-_san_." Kata Tsukihiko-_sensei_.

Sesi perkenalan selesai~~~~

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelaja- tunggu dulu… Maaf Sakine-_san,_ Shion-_san_… _se-sensei _lupa membawa buku untuk kalian…." Kata Tsukihiko-_sensei _sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu dan senyam senyum dengan gaje-nya ditambah _sweatdrop_.

"j-jadi ba-bagaimana kami bisa be-belajar?" Tanya Meiko.

"tenang saja.. perpustakaan selalu terbuka kapan pun para guru disini lupa membawa buku" kata Tsukihiko_-sensei_ dengan wajah polos-tapi-gagal nya yang memberikan kesan kalau guru-guru disekolah ini memiliki kebiasaan pelupa. "kalian tinggal jalan lurus sampai keujung gang lalu berbelok kekiri, lalu lurus lagi, pertigaan belok kanan, naik tangga, setelah sampai diatas berbeloklah kearah kiri, lalu ikuti terus gang itu sampai mentok lalu belok ke kanan, ikuti gang tersebut sampai bertemu dengan tangga lagi, naiki tangga tersebut, berbeloklah ke kiri dan lurus terus sampai bertemu dengan perpustakaan" lanjut Tsukihiko-_sensei_ dengan panjang lebar bahkan dikalikan tinggi(?) untung saja Kaito sempat mencatat seluruh perkataan Tsukihiko_-sensei_, walaupun Kaito menuliskan petunjuk yang diberikan Tsukihiko_-sensei_ dengan lambang-lambang gaje yang bahkan Kaito sendiri tidak dapat mengerti apa yang ia tuliskan pada catatan yang berbentuk eskrim tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, Meiko dan Kaito sudah ada didepan kelas mereka, berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang tidak diketahui dimana, untungnya Tsukihiko_-sensei_ memberikan kartu id-nya untuk masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah tersebut. Sebenarnya Kaito bingung untuk apa sang guru memberikan kartu tersebut kepadanya, namun biarlah, yang lalu biarkan berlalu.

"oi! Kaito, kau tadi mencatat apa yang dikatakan Tsukihiko_-sensei _kan? Sini kulihat!"

"ah, iya.. dengan begini kita tidak akan tersesat.." kata Kaito sambil memberikan catatan berbentuk eskrimnya kepada Meiko. Muka Meiko yang awalnya penuh harapan berubah menjadi Horor setelah melihat isi catatan Kaito yang gaje nan aneh tersebut.

"Kaito….. apa ini?" Tanya Meiko dengan begitu banyak aura hitam disekitarnya

"ini.. emm… ini.. adalah…. Apa yang aku catat tadi.. ehehe eheh hehehe" Jawab Kaito sambil tertawa miris dan menggaruk kepalanya tanpa alasan.

"Kaito…. Kau berniat membuat kita tersesat ya…..?" Tanya Meiko sambil menyiapkan pentungan sake(?) yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya.

"t-te-te-ten-tentu saja t-t-t-t-tidak! Tanda berbetuk 'T' ini adalah pertigaan, panah ini menunjukkan kita harus berbelok kemana… lalu.. lalu… emm.. yang berbentuk seperti tangga ini me-menunjukkan…. Err.. menunjukkan… kita.. harus"

"HARUS APA?!"

"n-n-n-n-na-naik t-t-t-t-ta-tang-tangga" lanjut Kaito dengan terbata-bata dan pandangan seperti baru saja melihat setan, ya… wajar saja, didalam keluarga Vocaloid tidak ada yang berani memarahi, menegur atau meneriaki Meiko yang sedang naik darah kecuali sang Master mereka yang masih belum diketahui identitas aslinya sampai sekarang.

Meiko pun mengikuti Kaito yang berjalan didepannya sambil memperhatikan property-properti sekolah mereka yang baru. Meiko melihat berbagai patung hewan yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya, namun apakah itu berarti sang kepala sekolah hobi mengoleksi miniatur hewan? Belum tentu…. Lalu Meiko teringat akan kata-kata sang master yang menjelaskan bahwa kepala sekolah disini adalah seorang Medusa. Mengingat hal itu Meiko jadi was-was akan hal apapun yang dia lakukan agar tidak bernasib sama seperti patung-patung hewan tersebut, ya.. setidaknya Meiko ingin dibekukkan **tidak** dalam posisi nista(?)nya, yaitu saat dimana Meiko sedang ngiler atau cengo, nista kan?

"M-Me-Meiko…."

"ya Kaito?"

"se-se-se-sepertinya kita tersesat…"kata Kaito sambil celingukkan mencari arah.

"Kaito…. Kau tahu kan kalau aku marah bagaimana?"

"se-se-se-sepertinya i-i-i-iya…."

"Kalau begitu…. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Surga(neraka)…." Kata Meiko sambil menyiapkan senapan yang ditujukan tepat ke kepala Kaito.

Perhitungan mundur naiknya Kaito ke Surga(Neraka) pun akan segera dimulai….

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

Sa-

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tadi memberikan kertas daftar kelas pada Meiko.

JLEB!

Meiko dan Kaito yang baru mendengarnya pun nge-jleb seketika, kenapa? Karena mereka baru bertemu orang yang bisa dibilang cukup _baka_ untuk mengenali situasi, dan mereka pun tersadar kalau orang yang mereka kira _baka _itu adalah sekretaris dari sekolah ini. "apa kalian tersesat?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"e-emmm…. Ka-kami sedang mencari perpustakaan _se-se-sensei"_ jawab Meiko. "kalau begitu, tujuan kita sama, emmm… bisakah kalian membawakan kotak-kotak ini?" lanjut sang wanita berambut putih tersebut(Shion) sambil memberikan kardus kepada Meiko dan Kaito, Kaito mendapat kotak yang paling besar dan paling berat, sementara Meiko mendapat kotak berukuran sedang, sang s_ensei_ berambut putih tadi? Dia membawa kotak paling kecil dan ringan.

"baiklah, kita tinggal menaiki tangga ini, dan kita sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan" kata sang guru sambil menaiki anak tangganya satu per satu. Kaito dan Meiko pun mengekor(?) pada sang guru. "emm…. _Sensei_ bukankah kita harus naik tangga sekitar tiga sampai empat kali ya? Kok yang ini hanya sekali?" Tanya Kaito. "kalau kita naik tangga berkali-kali pasti akan melelahkan, lebih baik kita naik tangga ini saja, lagipula tinggal 1.230(?) anak tangga lagi" jawab sang guru. '1.230…. seribu dua ratus tiga puluh ya…. ' batin Kaito dan Meiko. "hey, *hosh* Kaito *hosh* kalau begini *hosh* sampai diatas *hosh* ada 3 kemungkinan.." kata Meiko sambil ngos-ngosann akibat jumlah anak tangga yang tidak kira-kira. "apa *hosh* ketiga *hosh* kemungkinan *hosh* itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"yang pertama adalah *hosh* saat sampai diatas *hosh* kaki kita sudah berotot *hosh* yang kedua *hosh* kaki kita remuk *hosh*"

"Lalu yang ketiga? *hosh*" Tanya Kaito.

"Kita *hosh* tidak akan *hosh* sampai *hosh* diatas.." lanjut Meiko.

Tiba-tiba, Meiko miring kebelakang dan menabrak Kaito, alhasil, Kaito pun guling-gulingan(?) sampai bawah.

GEDUBRAK! BOOM!(?) (sound effect)

Sungguh posisi nista bagi Kaito, ia tertimpa reruntuhan(?) kardus dibagian paling bawah dari tangga-tangga tersebut alias atau secara singkat adalah Kaito terjatuh dan buku-buku bertebaran dimana-mana. Sementara Meiko? Ia selamat sentosa(?) ditempat terakhir kali ia berpijak yang secara singkat berarti Meiko tidak terjatuh dan masih membawa kardus berukuran sedang. "kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang guru dari ketinggian sekitar 30(?) meter dari Kaito. "ya.. mungkin.." jawab Kaito. Kaito pun mulai menyadari kalau buku-buku ini adalah…

Adalah…..

Adalah…

Adalah…..

Adala- *digaplok reader*

YAOI!

"GYAAAAAA~!" jerit Kaito ala banci yang tidak diketahui dari mana ia mempelajarinya, dan seketika Meiko dan sang guru yang belum dikenal pun menatap Kaito dengan wajah yang… emm… gimana jelasinnya ya? Ya.. pokoknya gitu deh, dan Kaito pun langsung _poker faced_ dan membereskan buku-buku 'itu' kedalam kardus dan ngibrit mengejar sang guru beserta Meiko.

Sesampainya diatas, Kaito pun bertanya pada sang guru. "emm.. s_ensei_… anda seorang _fujoshi?_"Tanya Kaito. "ehh? Kau pasti tanpa sengaja melihat isi buku-buku tersebut kan? Buku-buku tersebut milik putriku.." jawab sang guru sambil memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

JLEB!

Kaito pun nge-jleb seketika, 'anak dari sang guru adalah _fujoshi?_ B-bisa-bisa aku di pasangkan dengan Len atau Gakupo…. Ah _kamisama_ tolong aku! Aku masih straight!'batin Kaito. "hei Kaito! Jangan melamun!" teriak Meiko pada Kaito sesaat sebelum pintu perpustakaan tertutup, namun sayang, Kaito terlambat menyadari itu dan kini ia terkunci diluar. "ba-bagaimana ini? Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka! Digeser kekana-kekiri, pintunya ditarik didorong tetap tidak bisa!" teriak Kaito sambil mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Sambil mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, Kaito sekilas melihat ada **sejenis benda untuk mengetik kode dan menggesekkan kartu**. Kaito pun mendekati benda tersebut. "selamat datang diperpustakaan! Sebelum masuk anda harus memilih 1 diantara 2 pilihan ini, pilih nomor 1, yaitu menggesekkan kartu bagi yang sudah menjadi anggota resmi disekolah ini, atau yang kedua, menjawab 1 pertanyaan." Kata benda tersebut. Karena Kaito tidak memiliki kartu dan lupa kalau tadi Tsukihiko_-sensei_ memberinya kartu id, akhirnya ia menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 2. Muncullah pertanyaan: "berapakah jumlah tangga yang tadi kau naiki?" Kaito yang baru saja membaca pertanyaan itu langsung _poker faced_ dan menyadari kalau pertanyaan ini bisa membuat semua orang gila(?). "sepertinya 1.238, karena kata s_ensei_ masih ada 1.230anak tangga lagi" kata Kaito sambil menuliskan angka '1238'

"maaf, jawaban anda salah"

"kok salah? Kucoba yang lain!"

'1234'

"maaf, jawaban anda salah"

'1240'

"maaf, jawaban anda salah"

'1308(?)'

"maaf, jawaban anda salah"

"AAAHH! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MASU- tunggu dulu… tadi kalau tidak salah tadi Tsukihiko-_sensei_ memberiku kartu id-nya! Aku bisa menggunakan kartu ini!" kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan kartu tersebut dari saku celananya, dan menggesekkan kartu tersebut. Akhirnya pintu perpustakaan pun terbuka dan menunjukkan Meiko yang telah memegang buku pelajaran yang mereka cari. "akhirnya kau masuk juga Kaito! Letakan kardus itu dan ayo kembali kekelas! Lihat! Aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya!" Kata Meiko dengan santai dan polosnya, dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Kaito saat hendak memasuki ruangan ini dengan susah payah… nasibmu Kaito…

Yap, dengan perasaan kecewa, Kaito pun menuruni tangga yang jumlahnya melebihi 1000 anak tangga tadi bersama Meiko, dan sesaat sebelum memasuki kelas….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi….

Yap, rasa nge-jleb tentu tidak bisa dihindari oleh Kaito dan Meiko yang telah mengarungi lautan(?) keringat(?) saat mencoba untuk mencari perpustakaan.

Didepan kelas 2 terlihat si gadis ber-syal merah yang syal merahnya tidak tahu ada dimana (lah?) sedang berlari kearah kelas 1. Diikuti oleh lelaki yang tadi tidak memperhatikan mereka saat perkenalan. "oi! Ayano! Syalmu terjatuh!" teriak lelaki itu, namun tampaknya teriakan lelaki itu yang suaranya sama keras dengan 'suara semut yang sedang terjatuh dari ujung meja' itu tidak didengarkan oleh sang gadis yang syal merahnya tertinggal. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain selain energinya yang terkuras habis, Kaito dan Meiko memilih untuk molor(?) dimeja mereka.

Chiyo: "chapter 'perkenalan kelas 2, selesai!"

Chiyo: "Chiyo benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan Chiyo dalam meng-update 'Kageroloid Gakuen' ini dikarenakan tugas Chiyo menumpuk…. Sampai-sampai Chiyo terkubu- bukan terkubur lagi, tenggelam dalam lautan(?) tugas dan juga karena Chiyo lagi malas-malasnya melanjutkan fic ini padahal ide sudah siap di otak, dan juga terimakasih yang sudah review apalagi follow/favorite fic ini, apalagi yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca _author's note _ini"

Untuk _author's note _terakhir di fic ini adalah : rate and review ya!

Chiyo mohon maaf atas ke-tidak-humor-an di fic ini, Chiyo sedang kehabisan ide humor jadi.. ya.. seadanya lah!


	4. perkenalan kelas 3 tanpa guru

Chiyo: "sekarang adalah perkenalan dari kelas yang terakhir (akhirnya..)"

WARNING: kemungkinan OOC, GAJE, GILA, kopas dari Microsoft Word milik Chiyo, kemungkinan typo 98%, kengawuran author harap dimaklumi, ngga tau ada romance-nya apa ngga *digaplokin reader*

DISCLAIMER: gadis naif (?) GAJE (?) dan GILA (?) ini tidak pernah memiliki sertifikat (?) kepemilikan Vocaloid dan kagerou project (emang ada?) Vocaloid hanyalah milik YAMAHA dan CRYPTON. Sementara kagerou project hanyalah milik _Shizen no Teki-P _(_jin_).

* * *

Enjoy~

"hoaam….. (nguap) kapan sih Tateyama-_sensei_ masuk kelas? Ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit!" keluh seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat 2.

"tapi disisi lain kita juga bisa bersantai dulu 'kan?" Kata seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang menggambar di sketchbook-nya. "Terserahlah Haruka, yang pasti aku tidak mau dia terlambat lebih dari 1 jam…." Kata sang gadis.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia terlambat lebih dari 1 jam?" Tanya lelaki tersebut.

"Aku akan pulang!"

"ohh…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang sangat kencang menuju kelas mereka, dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PINTU TERBANTING SODARA-SODARA! Memperlihatkan 2 orang gadis (?) ralat: memperlihatkan 2 sosok manusia yang sedang ngos-ngosan didepan pintu. "MAAF KAMI TER- tunggu dulu….. mana gurunya?" Tanya Luka.

"keberadaannya dan keterangan kalau ia masih hidup atau sudah mati masih belum diketahui, lebih baik kalian duduk dulu." jawab gadis yang rambutnya diikat 2.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa?" Tanya lelaki yang sedang menggambar di s_ketchbook_-nya.

"Errm…. Namaku Megurine Luka dan waria(?) berambut violet disebelahku namanya Kamui Gakupo" Jawab Luka.

"senang berkenalan, Megurine-_san_, Kamui-_san_, namaku Kokonose Haruka, dan gadis yang sedang memainkan PZP(?) itu adalah Enomoto Takane" Kata lelaki yang bernama Haruka sambil tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan, Kokonose_-san"_ Kata Luka dan Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakkan kaki yang sangat kencang, berkali-kali,lalu ada suara sesuatu yang jatuh, dan berhenti…..

"J-jadi… apa yang terjadi pada guru dikelas ini?" Tanya Gakupo.

"erm.. Kalau itu…s_ensei_….. mungkin dia terlambat lagi.." Jawaba Haruka.

"Kalau dalam waktu 45 menit lagi dia tidak masuk ke kelas ini, aku akan pulang…"Keluh Takane.

"hmm… Gakupo, bagaimana kalau kita mencari _sensei?_" Tanya Luka sambil berbisik.

"baiklah…" Jawab Gakupo.

Luka dan Gakupo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Kalian mau pergi kemana? Kalau pulang, aku akan ikut…." Kata Takane. "erm.. Kami ingin mencari _sensei_…" Jawab Luka.

"Kalau begitu, kami ikut!"

"ehh!? Haruka! Aku tidak mau keluar!"

"Takane ikut 'kan? Jarang-jarang kita bisa keliling sekolah!"

"B-baiklah…"

Akhirnya Takane pun mengalah pada Haruka dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Kini mereka telah berada di lorong kelas, tepatnya mereka masih belum bergerak sejak keluar dari kelas. "errmm… Kokonose_-san_, Enomoto_-san_, arah ke ruang guru itu kekanan atau kiri?" Tanya Gakupo. Haruka dan Takane terdiam dengan muka yang mengatakan _kau-kira-kami-tau?_. Ngenes lah nasib Luka dan Gakupo. "Yasudah… kita coba kearah kiri" Kata Luka.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan kearah kiri dan melihat Kaito dan Meiko yang sedang membawakan kardus salah seorang guru. "itu siapa?" Tanya Luka. "Itu Shion-_sensei_, sepertinya mereka sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan…" Jawab Takane.

"Lalu, buku apa yang mereka bawa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Marry-_chan_, putri dari Shion-_sensei_, mengatakan kalau itu _yaoi.."_ Jawab Haruka.

JLEB! GDUB(?)! BUUUUUUUUM(?)!

'Oh _kami-sama_! Tolonglah aku! Aku masih straight! Semoga saja nanti aku tidak dipasangkan dengan Kaito….' Batin Gakupo.

"errm… sebenarnya yang _fujoshi-"_ "Marry… putri dari Shion-_sensei_" Kata Takane tepat sebelum Gakupo menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

JLEB! NGEEEEK(?)!

'Kenapa yang _fujoshi_ itu harus murid di sekolah ini!? inikah yang dimaksud akhir dunia?! Aku tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan murid lelaki yang lain!' batin Gakupo.

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah berada didepan tangga menuju lantai 2 dan menaikinya. Mereka pun sampai dilantai 2 dan melihat ruang-ruang guru yang berjajar.

"sepertinya kita sudah sampai" Kata Gakupo.

"Azami-_sensei_, Tsukihiko-_sensei_, Kozakura Shion-_sensei_, Tateyama Ayaka-_sensei_, Tateyama Kenjirou-_sensei_, ah! Ruang Tateyama-s_ensei_ ada dibagian paling pojok" Kata Takane.

"Jadi dia guru kita.." Kata Luka sambil berjalan mengikuti Takane dan Haruka ke ruang Tateyama-_sensei_.

"eh? Pintunya tidak terkunci… biasanya pintu ini selalu terkunci" Kata Haruka sambil menggeser pintu untuk membukanya. –sreeet- (bunyi pintu) pintu pun terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah lab eksperimen milik Tateyama-_sensei_.

"wah… aku tidak menyangka kalau guru gila itu bisa memiliki lab secanggih ini…" Kata Takane. "Jadi guru kalian yang kalian sebut dengan guru gila itu memiliki lab dengan kecanggihan seperti ini?" Tanya Luka sambil memiringkan kepalanya hingga 90o. "Ya… aku juga kurang yakin... tapi… Tateyama-_sensei_ mana?" Lanjut Takane. Lalu Takane, Haruka, Luka dan Gakupo pun berpencar, Haruka bersama Takane, Luka bersama Gakupo.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Takane akan pergi ke kanan, kalian ke kiri ya!" Kata Haruka. Dan mereka pun berpencar.

Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

LUKA & GAKUPO

"Luka-c_haaan!_ Jangan tinggalkan aku!~" Jerit Gakupo ala banci andalannya(?)

"Diam kau! 'kan sudah kukatakan, kalau tak ingin kutinggal, diamlah!" Jawab Luka pada pembantu(babu)nya(?) yang baru itu.

Luka pun berjalan (bersama Gakupo yang ia tinggalkan) menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Medusa'

"Hmm…. Kenapa tulisannya dicoret?" Tanya Gakupo sambil memperhatikan tulisan tersebut. "Aku juga tidak tahu… bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?"

"Jangan! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbahaya!"

"Ayolah! Jangan jadi orang yang sok berani ya, menentang keinginanku! Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku marah bagaimana?"

"i-iya Luka-_chan…._ Maaf aku sudah menentangmu.."

Lalu Luka pun membuka pintu tersebut, ia dan Gakupo melihat sebuah meja kerja yang sepertinya sudah tertimbun oleh jutaan bahkan miliaran kertas. Luka pun mengambil salah satu kertas dari meja kerja tersebut dan membacanya.

* * *

_Data: Medusa_

_Scientist: Tateyama Kenjirou_

_ Medusa adalah makhluk yang hidup jauh lebih lama dari manusia biasa, mereka mengubah siapa saja yang menatapnya menjadi batu. Tidak ada keterangan yang jelas tentang kapan dan bagaimana Medusa lahir, mereka hanya, ada sebelum manusia ada. Aku harap, dengan penelitian ini, aku bisa menciptakan manusia yang sempurna berkat kekuatan dari medusa itu sendiri, aku pernah dengar kalau ada tempat bernama __**kagerou**__, tempat itu adalah dunia yang tidak pernah berakhir atau never-ending world yang diciptakan oleh medusa._

_Tateyama Kenjirou, 15 Agustus, 20XX_

* * *

"sepertinya, guru kita meneliti tentang medusa…" Kata Luka sambil menaruh kertas tersebut diatas meja. "Guru yang aneh…" Kata Gakupo sambil memakan terong yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian disana!"

Luka dan Gakupo pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

TAKANE & HARUKA

"Takane… apa kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?"

"Apa maksudmu? aku yakin kalau lab ini tidak sebesar lab yang ada di film…"

"Kau benar juga… "

"Sudahlah, sekarang, kita harus menemukan ruang kerja Tateyama_-sensei_"

Haruka pun menganggukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan kalau ia setuju dengan pernyataan Takane. Mereka pun melewati berbagai kandang berisi hewan-hewan yang tak jelas apa jenisnya, seperti kucing berkepala ayam yang sedang menggonggong, kepiting ber-insang yang sedang terbang, ular berkepala domba yang mengeong dan domba yang berkokok.

"H-Haruka… mereka itu robot atau…"

"Se-sepertinya asli Takane…"

"Ka-kalau begini terus aku bisa pingsan.."

"eehh? Takane! Aku melihat sebuah pintu! yang terbuka…. Mungkin disana ada Tateyama-_sensei"_

Haruka dan Takane pun berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut, dan melihat Luka yang sedang membaca selembar kertas, dan Gakupo yang sedang makan terong dengan nistanya.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian disana!" Kata Takane sambil berjalan mendekati Luka.

"Eh? Enomoto-_san,_ Kokonose-_san_…." Kata Gakupo.

"_ano…._ Enomoto-_san_, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu" Tanya Luka.

"Ada apa Megurine_-san_?"

"Jadi, guru kita itu seorang peneliti medusa ya? Enomoto-_san_.." Tanya Luka.

"Iya, namun dia sudah lama melupakan penelitiannya itu… kemungkinan besar ia tertarik dalam menciptakan hewan-hewan yang aneh nan mengerikan.." Jawab Takane.

Luka pun terbelalak sementara Gakupo cengo dengan gaje-nya sampai ada yang menetes dari mulutnya.

"dari mana kalian tahu tentang itu?" Tanya Luka sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya tadi, kami sempat melihat beberapa kandang berisi hewan-hewan yang aneh…" Jawab Haruka.

Penjelasan Haruka dan Takane pun hanya ditanggapi dengan kata 'oh' dari Gakupo dan Luka.

Karena tidak dapat menemukan guru yang disebut 'gila' itu. Mereka pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas, hingga saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah, mereka mendengar perbincangan dari ruangan tersebut. Sontak saja, mereka berempat langsung mendekat ke pintu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya! Kau sudah melanggar aturan ini lebih dari 10 kali! Dulu kau beralasan meneliti tentang _kagerou_ yang aku buat, kini, kau beralasan tentang hewan-hewan aneh yang kau gabungkan!"

"I-iya, Azami-_sensei_ tapi-"

"tiada kata tapi!"

"ka-kalau begitu, aku akan membayar ganti rugi dari ledakan yang kubuat.."

-sreet- Takane pun membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"ma-maaf mengganggu, k-kami hanya sedang mencari Tateyama-s_ensei_.." Kata Takane yang terdapat pada barisan paling depan(?)

Sebenarnya keadaan yang lain…

Haruka berada dibelakang Takane sambil mencoba untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam ruang kepala sekolah.

Luka berada dibelakang Haruka sambil mengingat kata master 'kepala sekolahnya seorang medusa'

Gakupo yang berada paling belakang malah asyik bermesraan dengan terongnya.

"owh… kebetulan urusanku dengan Tateyama-_sensei_ sudah selesai, kalian boleh berbicara dengannya sambil berjalan kekelas…" Kata Azami_-sensei_, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Tateyama_-sensei_ pun menatap Takane dan yang lain dengan tatapan kalian-telah-menyelamatkanku, sambil berjalan keluar ruang kepala sekolah.

"_sensei_, sebenarnya, tadi kenapa kau terlambat ke kelas?" Tanya Haruka.

"eh? Sebenarnya aku datang lebih awal untuk melanjutkan eksperimenku, namun, entah karena aku salah takar zat yang kadar karbonnya tinggi, eksperimenku meledak lalu aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah sejak jam 7 pagi tadi…." Jawab Tateyama-_sensei_ dengan lesu.

"kalian anak baru 'kan?" Tanya Tateyama_-sensei_

"I-iya, namaku Megurine Luka, dan banci yang ada disebelahku ini adalah Kamui Gakupo"

Tateyama_-sensei _pun melihat jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat.

Mereka pun sampai dikelas 3, Takane dan Haruka yang melihat murid-murid lain berkumpul ke depan kelas 1 melangkahkan kakinya kearah kelas 1, Luka? Dia memilih membaca buku pelajaran yang diberikan Tateyama-_sensei. _Gakupo? Dia molor dengan posisi yang sungguh nista di bangkunya, erm.. tepatnya.. menganga… dan…. Ngiler…

* * *

Chiyo: "yak! Akhir dari sesi perkenalan…

Fiuh… Chiyo sangat lega saat menyelesaikan chapter ini…"

Chiyo: "sekalian Rate and Review ya! Terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mau membaca sampai author's note!"


End file.
